


Ways to resolve tension

by Dalawis



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Wall Sex, not beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalawis/pseuds/Dalawis
Summary: It seems things have changed with Lieutenant Reed since they beat each other up and Hayes is keen to explore that new unknown territory.
Relationships: J. Hayes/Malcolm Reed
Kudos: 9





	Ways to resolve tension

Major Hayes was at his wit’s end. His team had been on the enterprise for month; they did their job, didn’t make many mistakes and even befriended most of the crew. All except one: Lieutenant Malcolm Reed, probably the most stubborn bastard he had ever met in his life.  


Now, Hayes had expected some tension, even without taking into account the deadly mission to save humanity, overlapping areas of expertise always lead to some kind of dick measuring contest in their line of work. At first, he thought it was mainly a trust issue but even once the MACO had proven themselves reliable, the animosity didn’t relinquish. Some would even say it worsened as the captain was more akin to call on them.  


So it was really just a matter of time before push came to shove but was ashamed at his own loss of temper. Sure he had been annoyed at the situation but it had proven to be eating at him more than he anticipated.  


Only after had he realized how cathartic the fight had been, even if the injuries and the captain disappointment put a dampener on that. In the days afterwards, he gathered his courage and went to apologize more properly. You couldn’t describe his surprise when Reed seemed completely unbothered, if not pleased, to see him and didn’t even let Hayes finish.  


“No need for apologizes Major, the fight was definitely not one-sided. I think it’s good to have purged the air between us.”  


Hayes sure could see that, he had to pick his jaw from the floor as Malcolm kept working on a terminal, humming slightly. Hayes did not pretend to understand how the man worked but this was most startling.  


“Oh and since you’re here, would you mind helping me with this defensive array?”  


“…Sure?”  


Which one of them had a concussion again?  


***

Working with a good natured Lieutenant was most pleasant if not slightly alarming, and seeing the looks on the ensigns’ faces he was not the only one to think so. It lasted like that for a few days until Malcolm seemed to finally sober up. Hayes, however, did not relent his friendship efforts; after all he did find himself quite enjoying Reed’s company. He slowly seemed to find it harder and harder to look in Hayes’s eyes and then generally at him. As for himself, Hayes found himself staring more and more often. It was difficult to resist, he had found Reed attractive since he came aboard and it was a lot harder to ignore now that the Brit wasn’t being such an asshole anymore.  


That’s why after Reed had spent the evening training session starring at Hayes’s biceps and later showed up to his quarter for whatever reason, Hayes pushed him against the wall and kissed him. His grip was loose in case this was unwelcome but it ended not being necessary. Malcolm gave a trembling sigh against his lips, not moving away.  


So Hayes pushed his hands in Malcolm’s hair and kissed him again and again, deepening it. As Malcolm’s hands came to rest on his back gripping his shirt, Hayes used his entire body to press the other into the wall. Malcolm gave another trembling sigh, his face red and his eyes unfocused. Hayes could not believe how such a boasting womanizer could be so repressed and was taken by the sudden urge to take him apart. He was so incredibly turned on. Hayes started to kiss the column of his neck hotly, licking and nipping his way down to his collar bone. He let himself rut their hips together as he slowly started to unzip his jumpsuit, his other hand snaking inside to rub over the soft warm material of his undershirt.  


Malcolm moaned and bucked his hips back against the major, one hand sliding up to burry in his hair, the other going down to his ass, his middle finger sliding between his butt cheeks over his thin pajama pants, pushing their hips together more forcefully as his finger pressed and rubbed at his butthole. Hayes groaned and raised his head to lick into Malcolm’s mouth, pushing his undershirt up to rub at his already hard nipples. Malcolm gasped and pushed his hand more forcefully into Hayes’s ass, the other hand coming to pull down the front of his sleeping pants.  


“More,” he moaned. Hayes pushed his hips back so he could do so and brought his own hands sliding down Malcolm’s sides under the edge of his jumpsuit where it rested on his hips to bring it with them. The other was not wearing any underwear and heat seized through Hayes’s entire body at the realization. They were both panting against each other’s mouth as Hayes, sliding one leg between Malcolm’s, took both their cocks in hand and gave them long, hard stokes. Malcolm had his own hands cupping Hayes’s now bare ass and was using them as leverage to rut their bodies together. He was openly moaning now. Hayes set an unforgiving pace to his hand and used the other one to grasp Malcolm’s jaw to messily kiss. He realized he was chanting _yesses_ as he squeezed the heads of their cocks together and they orgasmed.  


Malcolm kept massaging Hayes’s ass while they came down from their high and Hayes kept putting open mouthed kiss on his jaw.  


After a while Hayes pulled him from the wall and brought him to be. They curled together and, as he fell asleep, Malcolm had the thought that this feeling of bliss was not unlike the one he had after their fight.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, tell me what you think~


End file.
